Kelemvor
Kelemvor, God of Death Followers of Kelemvor are scarce, many fear and misunderstand the domain that Kelemvor rules over. Followers of Kelemvor are tasked with two major responsibilities by their god, to help those pass over who find themselves without assistance, and to root out Undeath. The first of these tasks often applies to assisting those who are outsiders, alone, and/or non-religious. While these passings do not include trying to convert any non-believers, they do ask for the blessing of Kelemvor to guarantee a smooth transition to the Fugue Plane. Rooting out Undeath is by far the more dangerous responsibility of Kelemvor’s Followers, this requires both the strength to stop the fiends who have defied death as well as the constitution needed to stomach fighting such monstrosities. Followers often listen to rumors and gossip, seeking out any clues of Undeath in areas nearby. Groups of Followers form roving tribes that move from city to city, this provides them both protection on the roads as well as strong sense of community. They also, believe that everyone has a set time for death, this means that are not pacifist, while not seeking out combat they will defend themselves. Lives of Followers of Kelemvor often follow a normal arc, being born into the religion, growing to adolescence while learning how to fight Undeath, reaching adulthood and going on a pilgrimage to seek out and defeat Undeath by themselves, returning to their tribe and joining the ranks of the elders. After defeating an undead or monstrosity followers will take a small trophy to indicate that they were there at the defeat of such a terror, normally this is a piece of bone that is then carved with designs. Whenever, two tribes meet the total number of trophies is what will normally dictate which tribe will take the role of leadership while they travel together. These trophies are not fully understood by outsiders and is one of the reasons that non-followers often distance themselves from those that follow Kelemvor. Yet, whenever they are in need of aid when passing Followers of Kelemvor are easy to forgive. Followers who either don’t seek to return to their tribe or are unable to, do not leave the religion but instead act as informants planted within cities. They listen to gossip and find leads for followers that eventually will pass through and be able to act upon them. These Followers are often referred to as Scales, as they will denote their buildings with a simple marking, a scale, allowing other Followers to quickly find them. There are currently 5 major tribes of Kelemvor. * Jaguar - The original followers of Kelemvor, the strongest warriors with the most trophies. They hunt large nests of Undeath. “The First to Watch the Graves” * Condor - The most Nomadic of the Tribes, travel far to hunt undeath. Medium amount of trophies. Follow every lead. “We Soar Where Others Dare Not” * Komodo Dragon - The most willing to let small transgressions slide to catch a bigger fish. Medium Trophies, use subterfuge and espionage to hunt Undeath. “The Hidden Infection will be Purged.” * Crow - The gossip network, focus primarily on passing information to other tribes and monitoring for large outbreaks. Few Trophies as they rarely do the hunting themselves unless necessary. “With Our Eyes we Seek, With Our Voices we Decry” * Worm - The newest Tribe, act more as common priests of Kelemvor. Helping the poor and outcast pass to the fugue plane. When new followers join the Followers of Kelemvor they tend to join this tribe until they have grown more accustomed to the traditions and join one of the larger tribes. “From Dirt We Come, To Dirt We Shall Return”